Sometimes goodbye is a second chance
by Brave-lil-lioness
Summary: Sweden helps Denmark after Norway had kicked him out the night before. SuDen. Mentions of past SuFin and DenNor. I still suck at summaries. It's much better. characters might be a bit OOC. sorry about that.


**Hej guys~ I am baaaaaaack with a new fanfic. A SuDen Fanfic(It is my OTP. I will ship it in hell.) So I was thinking about this all daaaaaaaaaay so I was just like. You know what, I am totes going to write this. The world needs more SuDen anyway. So yeah. Also some Past SuFin and DenNor is mentioned and yeah. ALSO It is written in Sweden's point of view. Denmark might be a little OOC. Sorry about that.**

I had woken up an hour ago but I haven't gotten out of bed. It was 10:30. I have to get up. I can't just be moping around. I had already done that for week. I grabbed my glasses and put them on and got up from my bed. I walked down stairs and into my living room. I looked at my couch to see a certain Dane sleeping on my couch. Denmark came last night. He was nearly in tears saying something about Norway kicking him out for good this time. So I let him spend the night. But knowing him, He'd want to stay for longer. I wouldn't mind. Finland left me about a week ago. He didn't say much just packed his bags and left. My house did feel empty so having Denmark here would be nice. I walked into the kitchen to make a coffee for both of us. Today it seemed like it would just be the two of us, rather then Denmark getting us all together for a nice Sunday. I heard footsteps. Denmark must be up. He walked into the kitchen. He didn't look like his normal happy-go-lucky self, he looked quite depressed. He looked at me.

"So...I guess ya want me to leave soon..." He said quietly.

"Nej. Y'u can stay as l'ng as you like." I said. He looked shocked but nodded. He sat down at the kitchen table. Once the coffee was done I handed him a cup. He slightly smiled.

"tak" He said.

"välkommen" I replied. After we finished the coffee we both headed to the living room. We sat on the couch and Denmark turned the TV on. We watched TV for a bit.

"Y'u hungry D'nm'rk? I can make s'meth'ng to eat if y'u want" I said after a good few hours of just sitting on the couch and watching TV. The Dane nodded. I got up and walked to the kitchen so make some lunch for the both of us. After lunch we just sat at the kitchen table in silence. It was weird for the both of us to be alone together and not one of us it trying to start a fight. Denmark seemed to depressed, even if I wanted to start a fight with him it would just make him even more depressed. He looked at me.

"Sve?"  
"Hmm"  
"Why did ya let me stay...I thought you hated me guts?" I just looked at him as he said that. He looked down. I sighed  
"I d'n't hate your g'ts...I hate what y'o did in the p'st. And the reason I l't you stay here is because y'u needed someone. I g'sse I felt b'd for you. I know h'w you feel. F'nl'nd left me a week ago s' I know how it feels." He looked at me again, Surprised. I knew why and I knew what he was going to say next  
"Why did he leave ya?"  
"d'dn't say. Just p'cked up and left." Denmark must have heard the sadness in my voice as he changed the subject.

"So I heard that you will be hostin' the next world meeting...is it true." I simply nodded at this.  
"...this might be a weird question...but Berwald...I have something I want to ask ya..." He almost whispered. I knew he was serious as he used my human name.  
"Go ahead 'sk your question."  
"well...um what do you think of me..." I was taken back by this. What. Why did he ask that.  
"W'll...I don't hate y'u nor do I th'nk you are th't annoying. You c'n be a pain in the ass at t'mes but your not to b'd. Y'y are a good listener even if it seems y'u aren't listening to a word anyone s'ys. You a determined to m'ke everyone happy and be friends w'th everyone. Y'u are protective over y'ur family and you tr'ly care about everyone y'u meet. I h'ved met anyone quite like y'u." He looked at me like I was crazy. I meant every thing I had sad. He was one of a kind. Though I don't think I'll ever tell him that before I was dating Finland I had some feelings for the Dane...even now I still do. He was attractive and he was cute when he got over excited over the silliest things. I could never truly hate him. I just hated what he had done in the past. The past is in the past we can't change it. Denmark apologized to all of us. I understood and accepted his many apologies. After a good five to ten minutes of Denmark processing all I had said to him, he finally spoke again.  
"...do you mean all of that...or are you saying that because you want to make me feel better?" He said quietly.  
"Y's. I meant every w'rd I said to y'u...why did y'u ask anyway?"  
"I was curious...I don't hate you either ya know. I still feel awful for what I did back then. I know you said it was fine but I think about that everyday and...I worry you guys will leave me...Like Norway left...he said I was annoying and said that the only reason he was dating me is because he felt sorry for me...that I would never no what love is...or how it feels to be loved...it hurts hearing things like that. I know what I did was bad so I try and change that. I want you guys to know I love you." He sighed. I had no idea he felt like that. I had a feeling he wasn't happy but to know that he thinks about what he did everyday...now that just hurt. I got up from my sit and hugged him, feeling like he needed one. He stiffened up.

"I care about y'u Denmark. I understand wh't you did is in the p'st, that can't be changed...b't you show that you are truly s'rry and I accept your apology 'nd I always will." After I said these he loosened up a bit.  
"Thanks...I needed that..." I nodded but didn't let go of him. This was nice.  
"Hey...Sve..."  
"Hmmm..."  
"Um...well...I guess I should tell you why Norge kicked me out...well...thereasonhekickedmeoutisbecauseiwasn'tinlovewithhimanymoreandihadfalleninlovewithyou." Denmark had said that last part way to fast for me to understand him.  
"Wh't was that?" he sighed  
"I wasn't in love with Norge anymore...and I might have sort of...kind of...fallen in love with...you" The Dane whispered the last part but I had heard it. I looked at him. He tried to avoid my gaze. I lifted his head up so I could look at him. After a few seconds I leaned down and kissed him. He didn't kiss back right away but after a good few seconds he did. He pulled away only because he needed air. He looked at me confused.  
"I love y'u too." As I said this he smiled widely. Like that one kiss took away the depression Denmark. I was glad I was able to make him happy.

**A/N: and done. Wooo this was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed this~ please R&R**


End file.
